Verano
by Ranpichan
Summary: Continuacion de Prohibido. Esta es una historia que no se porque, me borraron, sin darme explicaciones, y que muchos deseábais leer. Ahora, renovada y mejor. Advierto: ES MUY FUERTE en algunas partes. Finalizada!
1. Cap 1

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
-----------  
Les despertó el ruido del timbre de la casa. Estaban los dos acostados, en la revuelta cama, todavía enredados entre las sábanas. Hermione fue la primera en volver a la razón.  
- Dios mío, mis padres! - exclamó, al tiempo que el ahora joven Snape, se desperezaba a su lado, una tarea bastante dificil en una cama tan pequeña.  
- Cómo? - preguntó el. y Hermione miró su reloj.  
- Vaya, cuantas horas hemos pasado juntos! Ya es la hora de la cena, mis padres estarán preocupados, y serán ellos quienes llaman - dijo y salió de la cama para vestirse.  
- Así que ya te vas... - dijo Severus en un extraño tono  
- Baja conmigo, voy a ver si te dejan cenar con nosotros. Tienen que conocerte. Venga, vístete rápido- dijo, y tras forcejear con las prisas se puso el pantalón y estuvo lista  
- Hey, jovencita, para qué vas a Hogwarts? Hay formas más rápidas que la muggle para vestirse - bromeó Severus, que ya estaba impecablement vestido (en ropa muggle negra), de pie y a su lado.  
_ Vaaale Sevie, no me quites puntos - guiñó ella - Pero de todas maneras, ya sabes que los estudiantes no podemos usar magia en nuestras casas en vacaciones, ya sabes, lo dicen las normas.  
- Olvídate de las normas cuando estés conmigo.- Dijo secamente el "Maestro"   
Tras besarse, bajaro corriendo las escaleras, y abrieron la puerta. En efecto, los padres de la chica estaban esperándola allí, preocupados.  
- Mione, cariño, que has estado haciendo? LLevamos media hora esperándote!- Exclamó su madre, abrazándola.  
- Tranquila mamá, Severus me estaba enseñando... su colección de... de...  
- De pociones - dijo él rápidamente.   
- Pociones? - preguntó el padre de Hermione  
- De química - aclaró ella, y Severus asintió velozmente, en aporbación. Los padres se quedaron confusos.  
  
Se notaba muchísimo qe los dos estaba fingiendo, pero aunque quisieran, los padres de Hermione no podían desconfiar de su hija, y además, el nuevo chico les infundía una confianza muy profunda, que ellos no lograban comprender.  
- Madre - dijo inocentemente Hermione - Puede Severus cenar con nosotros esta noche?  
- Bueno, supongo que sí - contestó su madre amablemente. - Tú que dices, cariño? - dirigió su mirada a su esposo, junto con las miradas de los dos "niños".  
- De acuerdo, así podré conocer mejor a tu nuevo amigo - Resolvió su padre, en un tono muy protector.  
- Le aseguro que no quedará defraudado- sonrió Snape.  
La familia Granger y Severus, entraron a la casa, por la misma puerta de la cocina, y la Sra Granger rogó a Severus que se sentase mientras ella, su marido y Hermione, preparaban entre todos la cena. Severus apoyó, como solía hacer sus brazos en la mesa, y su cara sobre sus manos entrelazadas, observándoles, y pensando en lo complicados que eran los muggles, haciendo de todo, un "numerito". Finalmente, todo estuvo dispuesto, y los demás se sentaron a cenar. Hermione frente a él, al lado de su madre, la cual estaba frente a su marido. La situación cohibía a la joven, víctima de las constantes miradas de Snape, tan extrañas, tan frías, tan calientes a la vez, que decían no poder soportar un minuto más sin tocar su piel, tan profundas, que la obligaban a bajar su vista, y enrojecer. Era tan difícil evadirlas... lo peor fue cuando él empezó a juguetear con ella bajo la mesa. Ella no sabía como reaccionar. Aún así, sus padres parecían ignorarlo. En la mesa reinaba un silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos en los platos, que podían incluso tapar las ahogadas risitas de los dos "jóvenes". EL padre de Hermione quebró ese silencio.  
- Así que te llamas Severus?  
- Así es, señor, Severus Snape - respondió él.  
- Hm.. ese nombre me suena, pero no sé de que... Cuantos años tienes, jovencito?  
- Yo.. Uhm... - Su mente le decía 34, pero su cuerpo solo tenía 15. Usó la lógica - tengo 15 años.  
- Y a qué colegio vas?  
- Va a entrar a Hogwarts el curso que viene - habló Hermione por él. - Vamos a ser compañeros.   
- Oh, que curioso! - Exclamó la madre de la chica. - entonces iréis a comprar los libros juntos, no?  
  
Los dos amantes sin saber qué inventarse. Severus no necestitaba libros! Pero claro, los padres de ella no sabían la verdad, y daban por echo, viendo la relación tan unida entre ellos desde tan pronto, que ambos irían juntos. Hubo un incómodo silencio, pero al final, Snape respondió.  
- Bueno, mi tío irá a comprarmelos por su cuenta, pero si queréis puedo acompañar a Mione cuando llegue el día.  
  
Ella se estremeció al oirle llamarla así. Si no estuvieran sus padres, se lanzaría en ese mismo instante sobre el. Intentó contenerse, y jugueteó con su comida como para cambiar de tema. Era gracioso cómo sus padres no podían darse cuenta todavía de lo que ocurría. Empezó a sospechar si Severus les habría hecho algun hechizo. El sabía tanto... El interrogatorio por parte de su padre, continuó.  
- Y vas bien en los estudios? - preguntó, y ella se empezó a incomodar. Tenía miedo de que descubrieran algo.  
- Papá, no te estás pasando un poco con las preguntas? Vas a... - pero Severus ya había empezado a responder.  
- Sí, sobre todo en... Química. Podría decirse que... "era" como un profesor para los demás.  
  
La tensión hizo que Hermione se desahogara en una risa abierta, y Snape puso una expresión de triunfo. Qué manera mas confusa de mentir sin mentir del todo.   
- Vaya, vaya, interesante. Concluyó, al parecer, el Sr. Granger, tomando un trozo de brocoli.  
En unos pocos minutos, acabaron todos de comer, y esta vez, Severus ayudó a recoger. Se le hacía raro. Recoger una mesa era una de las cosas que menos había hecho. SIempre tuvo a los elfos domésticos, y demás.  
Aunque supuso, que tendrá que irse acostumbrando a la vida Muggle, por lo menos por dos meses. 


	2. Cap 2

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
-----------  
Cogió su plato, y en un descuido se tiró los restos sobre la camisa.   
- Mierda! - exclamó, y en ese momento la familia Granger se volvió hacia él. Hermione le miró sin saber qué hacer, si reir o contenerse. Podrían ser todo lo amantes que quisieran, pero él segía siendo su profesor. Su profesor de pociones. Esto retumbó en su cerebro.  
  
Severus tenía una terrible tentación de usar la magia, pero sabía que no podía enfrente de aquella familia. La Sra Granger mandó a su hija a ayudarle a limpiarse. Alguien tenía que hacer algo, pues se habia generado una de esas situaciones en las que nadie sabía qué hacer. Hermione silenciosamente, cogió un trapo de un cajón de la cocina, y tomó a Severus del brazo, diciendole con la mirada lo que tenía que hacer. Él dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa, y procuró no pisar los restos de comida esparcidos por el suelo. Los padres de Hermione empezaron inmeditamente a ocuparse del estropicio. El ambiente se llenó de una especie de tensión fría, acompañada por la mudez de cada uno de los que estaban en la estancia.   
  
Desde el brazo, la mano de la aprendiz se deslizó a la mano del maestro.   
- Aquí esta el baño - susurró - aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás - dijo y se perdió en aquellos ojos negros.  
- No hace falta que me ayudes a limpiarme... -susurró un encantamiento y estuvo listo. Alzó su mano,para librase de la de ella, pero la dirigió hacia su cara. Como recordaba el primer encuentro. Necesitaba recordarlo.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta con la mano libre, y ambos se deslizaron al interior. Corrió el pestillo. Inevitablemente, sus bocas se unieron de nuevo. Severus la forzó a apoyarse en el frío lavamanos, mientras él mismo la apretaba contra sí. La piel de la joven se erizó. Sintió las manos de su maestro acariciar su espalda y su pelo, y las calientes palpitaciones de su cuerpo crecer junto a ella. El separó sus labios de los suyos, y la hizó mover la cabeza, dejando su nuca al descubierto. Suavemente, sus labios besaban húmedamente el cuello de la chica, y ella reprimía gemidos, que luego tenía que liberar con más fuerza. Era una especie de agradable tortura, encima, en su propia casa, donde sus padres podrían oírles. Pero no quería que él parase. Quería más. Y ella, finalmente se sentó sobre el lavamanos. Segura de que no cedería.  
  
Al menos, ella no estaba tan gorda como para romperlo. Entre sus supiros entrecortados, sintiéndole , cada vez más rígido, decidió usar sus manos. Verdaderamente, antes no tuvo sufciente tiempo, ni intención de explorar el nuevo cuerpo de su profesor. intrudijo sus fría manos por demtro de aquella camisa muggle, y notó cómo su cuerpo se erizaba también. Él dejó de "torturarla", como para ver lo que ella iba a hacer. Ella le miró con pícaros ojos. Pasó lentamente sus manos, de abajo hacia arriba por su pecho. Notó sus costillas, y el suave tacto de su piel joven. Estaba tan delgado... Entonces sus manos continuaron mas hacia arriba, obligándole a quitarse aquella camisa negra. Una vez así, desde donde estaban, y rodeando su cuello, pasaron la nuca, bajando lentamente por sus vértebras, claramente definidas bajo la fina piel, como para recolocarlas, las bordeó. Otra vez notó su estremecimiento. Observó detenidamente a su torso desnudo. Estaba delgado, pero musculoso. mas o menos como era su cuerpo adulto, pero este estaba un poco mas delgado, si cabía.   
  
El la miraba, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía ganas de contemplarla. Pero quería más. Ella volvió a intercambiar directamente la mirada, dispuesta a besa su pecho, pero entonces, un "toc toc toc" les sorprendió, haciendo que Hermione, de un respingo, bajara del lavamanos.   
- Todo va bien por ahí? - se oyó la voz del señor Granger. Hermione se vió notablemente aterrada. - estais tardando demasiado. Qué estáis haciendo? - Hermione rápidamente descorrió el pestillo, y asomó su cabeza por la puerta.  
- Ya está casi, esque, la salsa verde es muy dificil de limpiar, y...se ha tenido que quitar la camisa. Encima es negra, menuda se ha preparado!! - dijo con una sonrisilla, y corriendo volvió a meter la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente la puerta a su espalda. - qué estoy haciendo? - preguntó en alto, y la pregunta parecía dirigida a Snape.  
- Por qué dices eso, Mione?  
- Ya no soy la misma! Yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a mentir tanto a mis padres!!  
- Será porque ya no eres una niña - dijo él en un típico tono irónico.   
- Soy una niña!  
- Tienes miedo a no poder admitirlo? Vuelve a ser sensata!  
- Como quieres que vuelva a ser sensata si al estar contigo pierdo la razón?   
  
Hubo silencio.   
- Soy tanto para ti? - preguntó él.  
- No puedes llegar a imaginartelo  
- Ídem  
- Sevie...  
- Mione..  
  
---------  
  
Severus había vuelto a su casa,y estaba viendose con Hermione a traves de la ventana. Su cuerpo de adolescente implicaba tambien algunas ideas adolescentes, y estaban desvistiendose y cambiandose el uno para el otro, a traves de la ventana. Finalmente, cuando hermione oyó el sonido de su puerta, pues su madre había llegado a darle las buenas noches, hizo que ella se despidiera lanzando un beso, y cerrara corriendo las cortinas. Hermione suspiro.   
- Acuestate. mi niña, hoy ha sido un dia extraño. Es interesante el nuevo chico, no?  
- Es majo  
- Es un poco raro, no crees?  
- Tal vez lo sea  
- De todas maneras, esperemos que seais buenos amigos.  
- Ojala.... 


	3. Cap 3

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
Porsupu, esto va a ir calentandose por capítulos, que lo tengo planeado, pero esque me da un poco de vergüenza ponerlo TODO TODO. Pero si me lo pedís, pues será concedido. JAJA JAJAJA MUWAHAHAHHAHAHA (ejem, ya). En este capítulo hay muy poco contenido as´ñin calenturiento,pero solo quería plantear la situación. Joer imaginaoslo. Luego hab´ran cartas, celos, visitas inesperadas, puede que se descubra en chanchullo... PERO NO DIGO NADA MAS!! (Ah, el Dumbledore no vuelve aparecer.. esque se supone que es su tío que esta de viaje de negocios. Solo fue con el para comprar casa y eso, pues como para que no pareciera raro ya sabéis). UQue os guste! Espero Reviews!! Ah!! Fijaos en el apellido de la vecina. Esqeu no sabía que poner.(podéis buscar en cualquier diccionario de inglés XDD)  
  
-----------  
Severus se despertó esa mañana un poco molesto. Se sentía como traicionando a una vida que había llevado desde muy pequeño. O raro. Se miró al cuerpo. Había olvidado que había vuelto a ser "niño". Sonrió, y fue como si lo recordara todo de nuevo. Algún sueño habría nublado su mente. Pero podría ser otro de sus sueños premonitorios.   
  
Descorrió las cortinas, y entonces sonrió cmplacido. Allí estaba ella, sentada en el alféizar, esperandole, desde a saber cuando. Ella inclinó la cabeza en una cálida sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. El la respondió lanzando un beso. Ella levantó una mano, como para que él la siguiese con su vista, y la dirigió hacia los botones de su pijama. Se mordió el labio inferior, como insegura, pero al final empezó a desabrocharse. El levantó una ceja. Ella se sonrojó, pero continuó. El se puso cómodo, y se sentó sobre su alféizar, como para disfrutar el "espectáculo". Ella se desabrochó toda la camisa del pijama, y se la abrió para él. El se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándola. Su manos se introdujeron casi inconscientemente bajo su pantalón, buscando su miembro, y lo encontró. Lo apretó fuertemente, y la observó, como esperando ordenes. Ella continuó acariciándose un pecho, y parecía disfrutarlo, mientras la mirada de su profesor se le clavaba obsesamente, y su mano danzaba ritmicamebte arriba y abajo, frotándose, casi sin mirarse a si mismo.   
  
Ella, movida por su propio placer, continuaba acariciandose. Él podía ver, a traves de la ventana, como su boca se entreabría suavemente. Él también estaba empezando a gemir. Ralentizó su ritmo. Ella había deslizado su otra mano por debajo del pantalón de su pijama, y había ampliado el ángulo formado por sus piernas. Esto le había excitado aún más. Cerró su ojos. No podía evitarlo, tenía que ir más rápido, más rápido. Se sumió en su propio mundo de sensaciones, y pronto se vio casí chillando, a punto de estallar. Abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no estaba alli, en la ventana de enfrente. Aun así su mano se seguía moviendo tímidamente por toda su longitud, y dos gotitas saltaron, como si dijeran: "lo logramos!", mientras el empezaba a desinflarse. Entonces lo sintió. Una mirada punzante desde el fondo de la calle, en la acera de los Granger. Era una mujer de unos 50 años, mal conservados, mal maquillada y con rulos.   
  
Severus se quedó paralizado, y lanzó una cruel mirada hacia la señora, que le miraba de la misma forma. Rápidamente se apartó de donde estaba, y dándole la espalda, corrío la persiana.  
  
Se lavó, y como primer impulso, buscó su varita, dispuesto a lanzar a aquella mujer alguna maldición imperdonable. Estaba furioso. Aquella "pillada" fue demasiado humillante. Además, estaba enfadado con Hermione, porque no ella no le avisó. Pero se paró a reflexionar.   
  
Si él había cerrado sus ojos, no pudo haberla visto, si ella quería avisarle, y ella aún no se atrevía a hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, supuso. De todas manerras, no era para tanto. Eso no tendría repercusión en el mundo mágico, porque no estarían seguros de que fuera él, sino un niño muy muy parecido. Pero eso seguía sin tranquilizarle. La verdad era que nunca, jamás había sido encontrado así por nadie, y ahora, una desconocida había visto un expectáculo deplorable y gratuito. Era horrible. Eso tocaba una espinita muy gorda para Severus. Su honor.   
  
Para lograr tranquilizarse, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, contar hasta tres y suspirar. Se había puesto muy tenso. Con la varita aún en la mano, abrió de nuevo la persiana, y miró abajo. La señora ya no estaba. Podría haberseo contado a los padres de Hermione?. Severus se sentó sobre su cama, y miró al "cielo" en su techo. Se relamió los labios, y se pasó la mano por la boca, en actitud pensativa. Tendría que ir a casa de Hermione para poder comprobarlo; nunca sabría que había pasado si no lo hacía. Guardó de nuevo su varita en el cajón que había habilitado para ella, no sin antes cambiarse con un sencillo hechizo, y partió hacia la casa vecina. Llamó al timbre, temiendo lo peor, pero, la Sra Granger le recibió como si nada.  
- Buenos días jovencito, buscas a Hermione?  
- Oh.. sí, Señora, le prometí que.. - dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada relampagueatnte al interior de la casa, buscandola a ella o a la señora esa. - le prometí que, vamos, me prometió que... como voy a ir nuevo a Hogwarts... que.. - siguio buscando en el interior con la mirada. - está por ahi?  
- Si, Severus, está en casa, pero deberás esperarla, pues se está duchando. Ven a la sala de estar, y siéntate. Aquí está nuestra vecina, la señora Windbag. - Le acompañó hacia la salita, donde, en efecto, estaba la señora aquella con rulos.   
- Buenos.. días, señora Windbag - Dijo el con un tono receloso.   
- Buenos días jovencito. Tu CORRES al despertarte, no? - contestó ella como intentando hacer indirecta aquella afirmación. LA Sra Granger solo sonrió, sin sospechar, y salió de la estancia.   
  
El se incomodó, como solía, cuando alguien le estaba empezando a tocar las narices, bien fuese un alumno, otro profesor o cualquier otra persona. Escogió una revista del revistero, y se puso a leer. Era una sobre el mundo de la medicina. Un especial sobre dentistas.. "Que raro en esta casa" pensó él irónicamente. Era interesante. A él cualquier lectura le agradaba, y si era como esa, un reportaje, mucho mejor. Era difícil hallar algo interesante en una revista Muggle, según sus propias palabras.   
  
La señora Windbag, le miraba extrañada, como indignada porque aquel "Crío" leyera un tocho de revista casi sin fotos.  
- Bueno, joven, usted no se me ha presentado. Si bien tengo entendido, y COMPROBADO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS, usted vive aquí al lado, no? también es vecino mío, pues. - Él alzó levemente la vista de su lectura, y le dirigió una fría mirada. Ella continuó. - Mi nombre es Hortensia, Hortensia Windbag. No pregunte por mi marido, porque a ese borracho no le he vuelto a ver el pelo desde hace 10 años.  
- Oh, si, vaya, que pena. - dijo él, como para pasar la bola.   
- No me ha dicho su nombre, jovencito. De todas maneras, no me extraña. Esta juventud es un desorden. Los de vuestra generación sois una vergüenza, una panda de depravados, salidos. Cuánto tendrían que enseñaros vuestros mayores, que, por ejemplo LAS RELACIONES SEXUALES A LOS 15 AÑOS SON MUY TEMPRANASy son malas, y todo eso, no?  
- Perdón señora, pero usted qué demonios sabe de todo esto? - tuvo que decír el. Si supiera con quien hablaba... - Tiene experiencia? Me conoce? Porfavor señora, no hable nunca sin saber.  
- No, joven, se muy bien de lo que hablo, y aún sigue sin decirme como se llama. Por su voz veo que ya estará desarrollado y todo eso, pero eso no le da derecho a hacer todo lo que hace. Quien lo hubiera visto...eso, no es de gente decente. Al parecer tenemos a UN JOVEN PERVERTIDO en el barrio.  
  
- Me llamo Severus Snape, y a mi, señora, trateme con respeto. Usted no sabe nada, me oye?, nada de mi. Y aunque mi cuerpo sea así, mi mente es superior a la de muchos, incluso a la suya, me atrevería a decir - Se levantó y se puso frente a ella, clavándole directamente sus fríos ojos, en los ojos verdes (simulados por lentillas) de la aludida. La mujer se acongojó, y bajó la vista como confundida. Snape sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación, antes de sentarse.   
- De acuerdo. - Murmuró la señora Windbag, pero por dentro se había prometido ya buscar algo para hacerle daño. Snape lo pudo leer en su mente.   
- Mierda - pensó -Así que ahora voy a probar mi propia medicina?.. ojalá aquí los puntos no valgan tanto...- bromeó consigo mismo. BUscar los defectos de los demas, en cualquier nimiedad: eso era lo que él hacía en su clase de pociones.   
  
La tensión de la sala crecía por minutos, presionada por el silencio. Entonces, la amigable voz de Hermione llegó como un alivio para Severus.  
- OH Buenos días, veo que estáis los dos aquí, supongo que ya os conoceréis... ejem.. - Hermione tenía presente lo ocurrido, y se sentía un poco mal por no poder haber avisado a su maestro. - Ven, Sevie, sube a mi cuarto... te tengo que explicar algo. - se dirigió a Hortensia - Ahora la veo, Señora Windbag.   
- Hasta luego,pequeña. PROTEGETE!! - chilló Hortensia a sus espaldas, y Hermione se enrojeció deseando que sus padres no lo hubieran oído. Tuvo suerte.  
  
Los dos entraron a la habitación, muy mosqueados. Se sentaron casi a la vez, en la cama, con el ceño fruncido. Se miraron, y ella comezó a desahogarse.  
- La odio, la odio, la odio - Repitió Hermione, con las palabras envueltas en ira. - Desde que tengo uso de razón, esa mujer vive aquí, criticándo, criticando a los demás vecinos, a mis amigos, a Hogwarts, inventando historias en torno al colegio. He oido que también me critica a mí, porque según ella estoy loca, y a mis padres, por dejarme ir, pero claro, mis padres no lo saben, porque con ellos esa mujer es un sol. Para ellos es nuestra querida Hortensia, la "Tita" Hortensia...   
- No comprendo cómo puede haber gente así...de retorci... - se calló, pensando en sí mismo.  
- Y encima, todo el día comprobando el estado del jardín de los vecinos, y con esas pintas.. porque asi dice ella que parece casual... que pasaba por ahi... Todo el día encima. NO fue a curiosear durante la mudanza?  
- Creo que si... Joder.. - exclamó el - Podríamos hacerla pagar. - dijo mirando hacia su ventana, desde la ventana de Hermione. - Así le haríamos un favor al barrio.  
- Una pócima? Vamos a crear alguna pócima? - Hermione siempre había deseado hacer una pócima con él a solas, pues pensandolo, nunca le había tocado, y en su deseo, no se le vino otra cosa a la cabeza.  
- Puede que algo peor... peor que una pócima. Yo sé mas cosas a parte de las pócimas.. - se sonrió para el solo - A veces los magos pueden divertirse, inocentemente.   
- Sevie... - murmuró Hermione, excitada y un poco asustada por el tono de Snape - a veces me asustas. 


	4. Cap 4

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
Stellaaaah!! los ojos verdes (con lentillas) son los de la puta de la vecina! ^_^ COmo vi a poner a Sevie con ojos verdes? no toy lokaaaaa)  
  
-----------  
Él pareció ignorar ese comentario. Sin embargo,la miró y con sus ojos la envolvió por completo. Tenía que hacer una pregunta que le inqietaba de veras.   
- Mione, intentaste avisarme?  
- De lo de la señora Windbag?  
- Si...  
- Claro. Estaba concentrada con lo que esdtaba haciendo, pero algo me decía que tenía que parar, y miré; y vi que ella se acercaba. Te intenté avisar, pero tenías los ojos cerados, estabas muy excitado. Incluso abrí la ventana, me asomé y te llamé. pero nada.   
- No pensaste en la magia?  
- Ciertamente, no... Lo siento...  
- Traquila, mi pequeña. - suavizó su voz.  
- Te veías gracioso haciéndote la paja - soltó ella, como para buscar el lado positivo del accidente.  
- Hey! Y tú qué? Ahí, sobandote, te veías un poco tonta  
- Pero yo no me encogía tanto como tú, además, casi no se te veía la mano.  
Severus comenzó a reir, tumbado en la cama, con la cara cubierta por ambas manos. Hermione se contagió se su risa, y se tumbó a su lado. Observó el pecho del chico, como se flexionaba con la risa, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Él se destapó la cara, y le respondí con más cosquillas.   
- Basta!! - gritó él.  
- No!! Para tú!  
- Ah no?? lucha con esto! - Se había puesto sobre ella,inmoviliándola las manos con sus rodillas, y atacando con ambas manos sus costados, haciéndola retorcerse. Ella se sentía a punto de estallar, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras la risa la hacía atragantarse.  
- Paaara, Sevie, para! Hey! mira! Una lechuza!  
- No me lo creo! - dijo el, poniendo sus manos en forma de garra. Ella aprovechó y se safó las manos. Le rodeó el cuello, y con un giro, fue ella quien se puso sobre él.   
- Ah, no? mira la ventana - le señaló ella, y él miró. - ella se levantó - quedate ahí - le instó. Ela se acomodó en la cama, y cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza. Hermione recibió la lechuza, y cogió la carta. Dejó al oto entrar, y le puso un platito con pipas, para que comiera antes de marcharse. La abrió, ante la atenta mirada de su maestro.   
- De quién es, Granger? - se incorporó él. Ella leyó un poco, antes de contestar.  
- Es de Ron. Ron Weasley, ya sabes.  
- Aaaaaaah, si, ya. - dijo él, conteniéndose antes de decir algo contra él. Por muy amante que fuera de Hermione, a esos dos seguía siendo insoportables.   
- Es raro, lo que me pone aquí Ron. Dice que me echa mucho de menos, y que estos dos días le han parecido un año sin verme. Bueno, y prácticamente me habla de si mismo.   
- Uy... no le has notado extraño en este año?  
- Que yo sepa no  
- Ja ja, me temo que me ha salido un rival. - Bromeó Snape  
- Cómo!!? - se enrojeció ella. Nunca se imaginaría a Ron pretendiéndola, y menos como su pareja.- Eso es imposible, es solo un amigo! Venga, no digas tonterías.  
- Bueno, Mione, es solo lo que me ha parecido, por lo que has dicho. Trae, a ver - Alargó la mano para que ella se la pasase. La cogió y empezó a leer. - Siempre he dicho que el señor Weasley tenía una mala letra... ejem... - se calló un rato, y plegó de nuevo la carta. - Si, Hermione, es casi seguro.   
- De todas maneras, no pienso tener nada con él. - Sintió una mirada que pedía más argumentos. - Porque, te tengo a tí, que eres mucho, y me llenas toda, y él es sólo mi amigo, y mi compañero de Hogwarts desde que entré en el colegio, con el que he estudiado, pasado las tardes, y todo eso durante cuatro años... - Sintió que la expresión de Severus, se tornaba celosa. - Qué fuerte! - exclamó al fin ella - Pero pobre de él, si supiera que para mí solo estás tu...  
  
En ese mismo momento, la lechuza abandonó volando el cuarto. Snape la miró extrañado, como si sospechara. Hermione guardó la carta en un cajón que tenía lleno de cartas, y se percató que la mayoria eran de Ron. Lo cerró corriendo.   
- Sevie, vamos a tu casa. Todavía tienes en mente lo de la señora Windbag, no? Me has dejado intrigada. (Por esa y muchas otras cosas), y quiero hacer algo para pararla los pies de una vez. Es capaz de contárselo a mis padres.   
- Si. Además, en casa tengo todos mis libros, algun ingredientillo y bueno, ya sabes. - Se levantó de la cama. - Ah, y recuerda que me dejaste esperando tumbado en la cama para algo. - Sonrió él, y ella también.  
- Vamos. - Dijo ella. - Cuanto antes mejor.   
- Mejor?? - sonrió él, y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.  
- Muchisimo mejor - ella le dirigió una mirada caliente y cómplice, como para que el confirmara sus pensamientos. Se adelantó un poco, abrió la puerta y salió.   
  
Volvieron a pasar por el salón, y la señora Windbag ya no estaba allí. Ya no había nadie, pero la televisión estaba encendida. Severus la miró con curiosidad, mas bien como con miedo de quedarse enchufado a aquella caja tonta muggle. Sinceramente no se creía la manera en que estaba asumiendo esa vida muggle, solo por ella. Suspiró. Hermione abrió la puerta de la calle y salió, pero se quedo quieta. Él, como estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta y chocó contra ella. Ella se volvió, y le miró traviesa. Él la sonrió, y miró al cielo. Aquella lechuza le había dejado muy inquieto. Caminaron a su casa; ella estaba confusa, dado a la repentina mudez de su profesor, que le había contagiado. Era como si los dos estuvieran empanados, individualmente. Ella esperaba que el abriera la puerta, y al fin él, como en un impulso, lo hizo. La puerta estaba ya abierta.   
  
Severus la instó a entrar, y ambos se dirigieron al salón, que tenía idéntica estructura que el de la casa de Hermione, pero invertida. La decoración, obviamente era distinta. Hermione, lo había pasado por alto, como tantas otras cosas en los días anteriores. Era, como su propio cuarto en Hogwarts, todo muy austero. Muebles antiguos y sobrios, y estanterías repletas de libros. Hermione suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar quien era él. Se sentó en el sofá, verde oscuro (espíritu Slytherin), esperando a que él le dijese algo.   
- Y finalmente, qué vamos a hacer con nuestra vecina?.  
- Por mí la convertiría en un gusano - susurró él, pero ella le oyó. - Y Había pensado en algún hechizo de artes oscuras.   
- Queeee??? - exclamó ella. - No crees que te precipitas un poco?  
- Se lo merece. Piénsalo bien, no deseas que algo le pare los pies?  
- Un buen escarmiento... Pero Sevie...  
- Quieres acaso que se lo cuente a tus padres?  
- No!  
- Que lo difunda por el barrio?  
- NO!!  
- Quieres que ella siga con la cabeza bien alta, mientras humilla al resto de la gente?  
- No, no hay derecho, pero...  
- Pero qué?? Sé perfectamente lo que pretende, no sabe con quién está jugando.  
- Me das miedo, Sevie, de veras.  
- También podría hacer alguna poción...  
- Me asustas  
- Te asusto? Te asusto cuando te hago esto? - Se abalanzó sobre ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos.  
- Severus...  
- Cuando te hago esto... - Deslizó una mano bajo su camisa, haciéndola respirar más rápidamente - No digas que te asusto, cuando te hago esto - continuó; sacó la mano de debajo de su camisa, y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de la joven. - Te estoy asustando? - Con ayuda de la misma Hermione, le quitó los pantalones, unos piratas morados elásticos, dejando unas finas braguitas azules al descubierto.   
- Sev...- Ciertanete ella ESTABA asustada. Parecía coo si, al volver a ser 2joven", le hubiese vuelto más "salido", y era algo extraño para ella.  
  
Pero él seguía tocándola. Dejó de preguntarla si la asustaba con lo que estaba haciendola. Ella se dejaba llevar, sin cerrar los ojos ni un momento; "Sentada" en el verde sofá, mientras el estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a ella. Palpandola por encima de las bragas, hacía que su temperatura ascendiese paulatinamente, y sus pulsaciones subieran. Clavaba sus ojos negros en los de ella, como para comprobar como lo estaba haciendo. Vio que ella tenía una mirada como hastiada. Quería más, pero tenía dudas. Se notaba quehabía tenido miedo anteriormente. Pero el no se planteó parar. Cogió con ambas manos las braguitas, y las delsizó lentamente hacia abajo, para quitárselas.   
  
Al fín ella lo asumió y empezó a hacerse la tonta. Se sentía especialmente juguetona. Sonreía pícaramente a Severus, mientras él la hacía abrir las piernas hasta casi formar un angulo llano con ellas, apoyando sus pies en el borde del sofá. Él volvió a verla a los ojos, como para pedir su aprobación. Ella le dirigió una mirada como diciendo: "A qué esperas?".   
  
Empezó a acariciarla suave y lentamente; mientras, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, y respirar lentamente. Cómo no admitir que le deseaba? 


	5. Cap 5

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
-----------  
  
Tuvieron que pasar algunas horas para que se metieran en el asunto que de verdad les interesaba. A ella le dio pereza volver a vestire,y permitió que Severus le regalase una bata que parecía haber comprado para ella. Era de Satén negro, muy brillante y freca. Por su diseño era casi la primera túnica que Hermione hubo tenido, a parte de la de la escuela. Se la ató a la cintura, y se sintió libre, y agradecida a su "maestro". Aunque sabía que de todas maneras, tendría que vestirse de nuevo cuando volviese a su casa.   
  
Subieron al cuarto que correspondería a la habitación de los padres de Hermione, que en esa casa estaba destinado a la biblioteca y el laboratorio. Era como volver a las mazmorras de nuevo.   
- Bueno, me preguntaba que es lo que planeas hacerle a nuestra "amada" vecina... - preguntó ella tras sentarse a la mesa, sobre a que había un caldeovcío, y una tabla para cortar ingredienes, colocados de manera que permitía usarlos cuando se quisiera.   
- Ya te lo he dicho. Artes oscuras...  
- Pero eso puede llegar a ser muy grave!!  
- No necesariamente! Aun siendo de las artes oscuras, hay sortilegios y pociones muy inocentes...  
- Dependo de lo que llames inocente...  
-Vamos, Hermione, no digas que nunca has lanzado un maleficio.. eso es arte oscura e inocente! Yo se mucho de esto, no temas. Te enseñaré.   
  
Ella dudó por unos momentos, y al final lo aceptó. Se levantó rodeando el caldero, y fue a sentarse en el amplio alféizar de la ventana. Miró esperando encontrarse ahí a Hortensia, y en efecto lo hio, peo por suerte no les estaba espiando. Estaba toqueteano los setos de la casa.   
- En verdad me da igual. Que planeas hacer?  
- Callarla para siempre.   
- Cómo??  
***  
  
Trabajaron en aquél sortilegio a escondidas, combinando el trabajo con las diversiones típicas del verano, y otras diversiones típicas de los humanos. Seguían viniendo lechuzas con cartas para Hermione, de muy difeneres personas (A Severus no le escribía nadie). Pero de Ron no había vuelto a llegar ninguna carta, lo cual ya era muy extraño. Severus fue el que llamó la atención sobre el asunto.   
- Lo que pasa esque estas celoso, yo no me preocuparía tanto por que no me mande más cartas. -le reprendió ella.  
- No estoy celoso - aclaró él antes que nada, haciéndo que ella sonriese de manera muy pícara- Lo que pasa es que me resulta muy raro. Parece como si aquella lechuza hubiese entendido todo lo que pasaba.  
- Estas preocupado por una lechuza? - Se cayó por unos momentos. Entonces recordó que existen animagos, ella misma había encerrado a Rita Skeeter en un bote que tenía escondido a la sombra, en un estante de su sótano. - No puede ser, Si alguno de los dos o si él mismo lo hubiesen conseguido, me habrían comentado algo...  
- Al fín lo comprendes, no? Eso es lo que me preocupaba. Puede que tu amigo se haya enterado al fin.   
- Pero entonces, Harry también debería de saberlo...  
- No necesariamente, pero siempre puede pasar. Te ha dicho algo extraño en sus cartas?  
- Recibí ayer mismo una y sólo habla de lo mal que lo está pasando con su familia Muggle y de como hecha de menos a Si.. ehr...ya sabes.- Ella paró al ver la expresión que ponía Severus.- Digo que es muy raro, porque si Ron ya lo sabe, lo normal es que se lo cuente a él, y no lo parece...  
- Puede que prefiera no decirlo... Lo cual me parce la primera cosa inteligente que ha hecho en bastante tiempo- Severus no pudo contenerse en decirlo, pero ella no pareció enterarse. Estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero alguién llamó a la puerta de su habitación.   
  
Él se apresuró a levantarse de donde estaba, acostado en la cama de Hermione, junto a ella. Le ayudó ser tan ágil y sinuoso en sus movimientos. Cuando al fin la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el estaba sentado en la silla de escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado.   
- Hola, Mione, os interrumpo en algo? -preguntó su madre con voz dulce.  
- No, mamí, que querías? -Ella sonrió, sentada como estaba, a horcajadas, acariciando a Crookshanks, que ronroneaba quietamente. Por la apariencia, no cabía pensar que acababa de colocarse así.  
- Es, que ha venido un amigo tuyo a visitarte, está en el salón esperándote.   
  
Los dos "jóvenes" se quedaron boquiabiertos. Incluso el gato se erizó y salió corriendo por la puerta abierta. Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que oyeron la inconfundible voz: "Crookshanks!! Que tal pillo!!". No había duda... Era Ron. Qué hacer ahora?? Severus enrojeció de manera alarmante, mientras que ella empalideció hasta tomar el tono que tenía él antes.  
- No vas a bajar? - Su madre le sacó del shock  
- Eh??..- se le había resecado la boca. - Miró a Severus, que por una vez, no sabía qué hacer.   
- Si, hija, que bajes a saludarle!! Vaya se nota que ha sido una gran sorpresa. Dile a tu amigo que baje tambien. A Ron le gustaría conocerle.  
-Yo.. yo también? - La voz le salió en un hilo, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta después de hablar.   
- Claro, no vas a quedarte aquí arriba encerrado. Sería gracioso, no?  
- Claro, claro.. - Se recogió el pelo que le caía por la cara conla mano y se lo colocó tras la oreja, como para cambiar de tema, en un intento desesperado de disimular su perplejidad.   
- Dile, dile.. que ahora bajo.. le ha dicho que estoy con un amigo?? - preguntó a su madre.   
- No, pero...  
- No, no se lo digas.. esto.. gracias por avisarme, mamá, ahora vamos!!. - Se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta, para "obligarla" a marcharse.   
  
En cuanto se aseguraron de que la madre estaba suficientemente lejos, se pusieron histéricos.  
- Dios mío, que hace él aqui!!  
- Dios mío, y tú ahora donde te vas a meter!!  
- No se, no se!!  
- Puede que él no se de cuenta...  
- No seas tonta! (sin ofender), tu crees que no me parezco a mí mismo de adulto?  
- Es cierto, pero puede ser que no seas tú. Sino un chico que se le parec...  
-"MIone, bajas o qué" - Se oyó la voz de Ron, claramente impaciente.   
- Mierda!! Que hago!!  
- Y qué hago yo!!  
- No se, finge ser otro!! Finge ser un Muggle!!  
- Qué!!  
  
Pero ella ya había salido, y bajaba las escaleras corriendo. El miró un poster en la pared del cuarto. Salían cinco chicos, y uno llevaba una visera vuelta del revés, coleta y gafas de sol... 


	6. Cap 6

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
----------  
  
- Hola Ron! Te echaba de Menos! Hace tanto que no me mandas cartas...- Dijo ella mientras entraba al salón  
- Hola Hermione - dijo él escuetamente. Era difícil reconocer si estaba cohibido, asombrado por la casa muggle, o disimulando un serio enfado.   
- Como tú por aquí? - sonrió ella. - No me lo esperaba.  
-Si, ya veo, te he pillado ocupada, no es cierto? - Aquella voz sonaba muy dura, entonces debía estar enfadado. Ella intentó mantener un talante alegre.  
- Ya, es, que estaba con el vecino, que se ha mudado hace poco. Es de nuestra edad y eso.   
- Ya. Y porqué no baja? - Resultaba raro escuchar una pregunta en ese tono de voz. Hablaba rápido y muy, muy secamente.   
- Esque le da vergúenza. Pero eso da igual, tu estás aqui al fin!! - Ella le abrazó, para acallarle un poco. Le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.   
- Hermione... - Ron al final pareció ablandarse, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su compañera contra el suyo. Pero le interrumpió un extraño aullido por parte de la chica.   
- Te he hecho daño?? - preguntó Ron  
- NO, mira, este.. este es mi vecino... -tuvo que contenerse la risa.  
- Esto... Mione, mione, mione, tía, uau! cómo mola! Hola, amigo de Mione, aquí ... aquí el primo Bobbie...  
- Ése? Así visten los muggles normalmente?? - le susurró al oido.  
- Creo.. creo que s... si...  
  
Severus se había recogido el pelo en coleta, y se había puesto una visera (rosa con flores blancas) de Hermione al revés en la cabea, como el de la foto. Se había puesto unas gafas de sol tambien de ella y con montura de pasta morada y gorda). ESo uedaba fatal con el resto de su rop, completamente negra. No paraba de mover las manos al estilo rapero, y a juzgar por lo rojo que estaba, lo estaba pasando fatal. De todas maneras, así se disimulaba su verdadero tono de piel.   
- Eh.. Hola, Bobbie yo me llamo Ron... - le tendió la mano para estrecharla, pero Severus se negó a hacer lo mismo.  
- Que decía que me iba a mi... choza, a.. a dormir. Ya sabes, nena, "show me the meaning of being alone"!!  
- Ah.. Vale Sev... Bobbie Sebastian... Adios...  
- Adios, Weasley! - Severus salió corriendo antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de su error. Se quitó todo lo que se había puesto en el corto camino. (No podía soportar ir un minuto más con esas pintas), y lo devolvió a Hermione en cuanto entró a su casa, mediante magia.   
  
Mientras tanto, Hermine invitaba a subir su cuarto a Ron, para hablar mejor. Entró antes que él, y se aseguró de cerrar por completo la ventana que daba con la casa de Severus.  
- Porqué has venido? No me has contestado antes.   
- Te voy a ser sincero.   
- Vamos, pues. Dimelo...  
- Quería ver y comprobar si era cierto algo horrible que ha ido circulando sobre tí. Al principio me pareció tan fuerte que directamente preferí dejar de relacionarme contigo, pero mi madre dice que eso es imposible, y me convenció para que viniese...   
- Qué?!! Qué estan diciendo sobre mí?!! - Ella se llenó de miedo , y tuvo que contenerlo- Y porqué solo tú ha venido a advertirmede ello?  
- A qué respondo primero?  
- Qué están diciendo sobre mí?  
- Que te has convertido en una asquerosa puta, y que te acuestas con alguien mucho mayor que tú, desde hace ya tiempo. Resulta duro decirlo, pero es lo que todos dicen. - Él contempló cómo la sonrisa de su amiga desparecía de un plumazo, se cambiaba por las primeras dos lágrimas. - Luego también dicen que tu familia no tiene reparos en permititelo, que andas desnuda en la casa de tus clientes, y que incluso no dudas en exhibirte.   
- No... NO es posible, no es posible... - Ahora lloraba a lágrima viva. Eso, salvo por las exageraciones que contraen todos lo rumores, era cierto: les habían descubierto. Al menos el nombre de Severus se mantenía en secreto. Empezó a pensar, quién había podido destapar todo eso...   
- Sé que todo eso es mentira... continuó Ron. Los demás prefirieron no comentarlo en sus cartas, porque no se atrevían a que te enterases. Tienes suerte de tener buenos amigos. Mi madre ha extendido un hechizo sobre tu casa para que no entren las cartas amenazantes. Las estamo recogiendo nosotros. Pero sabía que si te enterabas por tí misma, sería peor. Tuve mis dudas, ya te he dicho que no quería voler a verte, pero mi madre me convenció para que viniese...  
Hermione alzó un poco la cabeza, para abrazar a su amigo de Gryffindor.   
- No es justo, no es justo!! Porqué me hacen esto??? NO me lo merezco!!  
- Ya lo se, y los dos sabemos que es cierto... verdad? VERDAD?  
  
Ella permaneció seria, con las lágrimas aún derramandose por sus mejillas, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir. Decir la verdadpodía suponer perderle, pero para decirle la verdad, tenía que enterarse también Severus, y ayudarla a explicarlo todo. Entonces, sería más grave, pues el nombre de Severus quedaría también tocado. Podían despedirle de Hogwarts. Podían meterle preso a Azkaban, y quén sabe cuantas cosa más. Para salvarle deberían romper, y eso no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos.  
Pero mintiendo se sentiría mal con Ron. Si él había sido sincero con ella, no merecía menos. Pero comprendió que necesitaba aún más tiempo para dar una respuesta "neutral". Necesitaba saber más sobre los rumores.  
- Cuesta asimilarlo.. - dijo ella al fín. - Dime, Ron, cómo te has enterado de eso?  
- Mi madre, recibió una carta de una amiga suya. Creo que se llama Hale Watson, o algo así. Pero parece que le ha mandado cartas a muchas más personas que a mi madre. Personas que no han dudado en contarselo a más gente. Porque el ritmo en que se ha extendido el bulo...  
- Y esa cómo se ha enterado?? (no, no quiero decir que sea cierto), pero, yo no conozco a ninguna Hale Watson, y meno nadie de nombre parecido que me quiera dañar...  
- No lo sé, Hermi, pero es lo que hay. A mí en verdad me ha afectado mucho porque... Tusignificasmuchoparami!!!!!!!  
- Perdón?? lo has dicho muy rápido, no te he entendido..  
- Que te quiero!! Que no se que haría si todo eso fuese verdad! Que hoy voy a hacerte mía!  
- Eh?  
  
En vez de una respuesta más, obutvo un apasionado beso, que la atrapó cuando ella no se podía defender. Sabía que él la estaba quitando la ropa, pero no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Antes de eso solo vió cómo la había tapado los ojos, y ella no sabía con qué. Sintió que le ataba tambin las manos. Oyó un sonido extraño, como si atrancasen su puerta, y el inconfundible sonido de una varita agitándose en el aire.   
- Ron, qué demonios haces?? - Gritó en cuanto pudo recobrar el aliento.   
- Algo que los dos deseamos, reconócelo!  
- Ahh... -sólo pudo gemir, al senti cómo la suave caricia de unos labios iban humedeciendo sus pezones, y posteriormente iban bajando por todo su pecho, estómago y vientre, hasta llegar a su parte más sensible...  
- Te quiero, Hermione... - Él siguió con su trabajo, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse cada vez más, convertiéndo el momento en una tortura de sensaciones...  
- Basta!! Nos van a oir... - pudo decir ella  
- He hechizado la puerta, con la varita de Billy, que ha enido a casa de visita, no te preocupes... -La voz de Ron sonaba entrecortada. Y Hermione pronto pudo sentir en su interior el porqué.  
- NO!! - empezó a llorar, pensaba en Severus, y además le estaba doliendo, a pesar de que Ron se hubiera molestado en "prepararla". Era casi una violación, de no ser que Ron estaba convencido de que ella cooperaba...  
  
Él continuaba moviéndose torpemente, Sin dejar de manosearla por todas partes, mostrando que en verdad era su primera vez. Pero se mantenía callado, de no ser por jadeos espontáneos, y leves gemidos. Ella podía senir cómo él estaba a punto de sucumbir, tras lo que para ella había sido una larga agonía. Se quedaba rígido, estaba cansado, y no podía más. Tras lo que pareció un moimiento frenético, a final sintió con desagrado cómo él derramaba toda susemilla sobre su estómago, dejándola toda pringada. Automáicamente, sus manos quedaron liberaas, y se quió la venda de los ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue llorar... 


	7. Cap 7

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
--------------------------  
Ron ya se había ido, y ahora ella se sentía como si fuera basura, peor que nunca antes. Para su desgracia, el verano que se planteaba como el más feliz, estaba convirtiéndose en un tormento. Lo de su compañero de casa le había sentado como una cuchillada trapera. Además, se lo había montado perfectamente para que nadie en casa de Hermione se enterase de lo que estaba pasando. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Nunca se esperó eso de él. Puede que él no tuviese conciencia, o puede que se enterase demasiao tarde de que en verad la estaba violando, y aunque tuvo la delicadeza de limpiarla, y ayudarla a vestirse, ella jamás le perdonaría.  
Pensaba además, en quien podría ser la tal Hale Watson. Por qué había volcado sus calumnias en ella, y cómo se podía enterar de todo eso... Y si acaso, de alguna manera eso habría movido a Ron a actuar así de mal...   
  
Por eso, ella se sentía atrapada en una horrible espiral. Para salir de ella solo encontraba útil pensar, pensar, darle vuelta al problema... a todos los problemas; pronto tuvo claro algo: de Ron se vengaría de alguna manera muy cruel. Estaba aprendiendo mucho ese verano con su maestro y esas lecciones eran sin duda las mejores...  
  
***  
  
Cuando Severus lo supo todo respecto a los rumores, no tardó mucho en conjeturar la verdad. Según él, estaba más que claro: Hale Watson era la misma señora Hortensia Windbag. Compartían las mismas iniciales, y además, Hortensia era la única persona que podía haberles visto en todas las cosas de las que se les acusaba. Además, se la tenía jurada, desde el primer día de conocerse, cuando él se atrevió a plantarle cara. Lo extraño era que sabiendo su nombre, (Porque él mismo se lo dijo) no lo hubiese difundido. Pero entonces, recordó un gesto que ella hubo tenido, aquel día y se le iluminaron las ideas: Si en verdad fuese la mujer que aparentaba ser, una asquerosa prepotente, no hubiese bajado los ojos cuando Severus se le puso enfrente.   
- Tu crees que eso tiene algo que ver?? - Hermione movía el pie haciendo que su "túnica" de satén negro se ondulase gracilmente, sobre su piel desnuda, como para ayudarse a pensar y a relacionar ideas.  
- Mira, Mione, ten en cuenta que si es amiga de la madre de Weasley, es porque es una bruja, como nosotros. Sé muy bien que a las familias de magos les cuesta hacer amistad fuerte con los muggles. Además, está claro que se está refugiando en este entorno y utiliza un nombre distinto, ya sabes, Hortensia Windbag, en vez de Hale Watson.   
- Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de cuál es el verdadero nombre? - En su tono de voz, Hermione se notaba claramente desganada.  
- Nosotros siempre anteponemos lo mágico a lo Muggle, si es que venimos de un entorno plenamente mágico, y es lo que supongo. Además, tu la has visto miles de veces. Siempre con Rulos, con lentillas, con ropa horrible...  
- Pareciendo una vieja bruja... así la llaman de manera despectiva los demás muggles... parece una bruja... Debemos vengarnos cuanto antes, sabes? Yo no podré aguantarla mucho más. Me ha hecho MUCHO DAÑO.   
- Debe saber que haciéndotelo, me lo hace también a mi... Pero no me refería a eso. Parece que en verda, va camuflada bajo toa esa ropa horrible.  
- Es cierto, no se me había ocurrido.... Pero yo quiero saber por qué...?  
- No te preocupes, nos queda muy poco para poder terminar nuestro "proyecto". Y entonces probaras al fin la miel que te deja una venganza justa.  
- Como lo dices tu, resulta muy atractivo... parece, parece todo tan fácil...- le miró a su lado en el sillón verde, y no pudo evitar derrumbarse, al acumular en su mente todos sus problemas. Se abrazó a él y lloró, empapando su camisa (muggle; se había acostumbrado a llevar esa ropa). Sólo quería estar con él, sentir su calor, sentirle, como una muralla protectora.   
  
Él pudo leer perfectamente que pasaba por su mente. La apretó con fuerza contra si, y acarició su pelo. No sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Sabía lo que le había hecho Ron; lo podía leer, y si bien antes hubiese respondido con un ataque de ira, ahora sentía una profunda tristeza. Estando con ella, la muralla que habitualmente rodeaba su corazón, se había caído por completo, y él ya no era tan frío como antes. Tal vez influía también volver a ser joven, pero lo cierto era que era su alumna quien le había hecho cambiar.   
- También no ocupamoremos de Weasley. De acuerdo? - Sonrió cuando sintió que ella asentía .  
  
Aquél día, Hermione pidió permiso para poder quedarse a dormir en casa de Severus. Parecía raro, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía, "oficialmente". De todas maneras, había pasado ya un mes, y los días en verano volaban. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, esperó encontrar un consuelo en los brazos de su amante. Él no dudó en ensanchar su cama, con una simple floritura de su varita. Tras haber cerrado todas las ventanas y puertas, quedaron libres de las miradas inculpadoras. Esa noche era especialmente calurosa, pero a pesar de ello Hermione estaba completamente fría, tan llena de angustia como estaba, parecía una rosa de hielo.  
  
Sin más preámbulos, se quitó la bata negra, y se metió en la confortable cama. Él se desvistió, y se metió también, encontrandose los brazos extendidos on los que ella le esperaba. Se abrazaron, y se besaron. Cerraron los ojos. Él sólo quería dale calor, mimarla, intentar que se desvaneciera lentamente la amargura que la estaba ahogando por dentro. Sabía lo mal que e pasaba cuando se es torturado, y lo que su compañero le había hecho era una tortura; no se atrevía a tocarla más y hacerla más daño: quedarse así, era lo mejor. Ella necesitaba en verdad, sentirle a su lado, cuanto más cerca, mejor. Le rodeó con sus piernas, para sentirse más cerca de él, y así quedaron enlazados, y pronto los dos pudieron dormir.   
  
***  
  
Trabajaron unos cuantos días más, olviándose de "otras distracciones" para acabar cuanto antes, y al final, el proyecto estuvo listo. Solo les quedaba planear como suministrarlo  
  
El resultado de su trabajo, consistía en una especie de Verita serum, con efectos secundarios; Obligaba a decir la verdad, no con su hechizo sino que con su efecto: a medida que se mentía se quemaban las cuerdas vocales, literalmente y de una manera extremadamente dolorosa, hasta que llegados a un punto, el aludido podía quedarse mudo. No dejaba de ser un instrumento de advertencia, pues al tiempo la poción hacía que se regenerasen, pero los efectos duraban de un mes a años, dependiendo de la dosis.  
  
Y en ese periodo habían ideado también el castigo para Ron. Era algo, en cierta manera muy tonto y sencillo, pero verdaderamente cruel para él. Pero para eso también había que buscar un día, para que el impacto fuese tremedo.... 


	8. Cap 8

NDLA  
  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Viernes por la tarde, a un poco mas de tres semanas del 1 de septiembre. La puerta de la casa de los Granger, se abre para recibir a sus invitados, que esperan un poco confusos.  
  
- Hola jovencita, que guapa estás!!!   
  
- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley; señor Weasley, pase, por favor...  
  
- Hola Her... Hermione....  
  
- Buenas, Ron - Ella sonrió de manera extraña, haciéndole sentir incómodo.   
  
- Veo que no soy la única invitada... - murmuró la señora Windbag  
  
-Lamento si la estamos ofendiendo, pero vamos a celebrar una cena sólo para usted...  
  
- Pues deberíais, con lo que hago yo por vosotros. Por supuesto, hoy vas muy destapada, debería darte vergüenza!!..  
  
- Pase, por favor....  
  
Dentro de la casa, en el salón esperaba la señora Granger, quien les guió al comedor, mientras que Hermione fue a sentarse directamente al lado de Severus. Él esta vez, no dudó en mostrarse como tal; su verdadera cara. No importaba si le reconocían. Aquella noche era especial.   
  
- Por favor, sentaos - dijo la madre de Hermione con un tono amigable - la cena ya está lista  
  
- Cariño, comida Muggle.. estará buena?? -murmuró el padre de Ron, intentando que no le oyesen.  
  
- Shhh... Arthur, claro que sí es igual a la nuestra...  
  
- Si, papá, no he visto que ni Harry ni Hermione se hayan extrañado de nuestra comida...  
  
- Interesante conversación, eh? - Les interrumpió la señora Windbag.   
  
- Se nos ha oído mucho??- preguntó Ron, bastante avergonzado.  
  
- Ella oye más de lo que debiera. - Dijo Severus. Sonrió de forma satisfecha al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Ron al escuchar su voz, esta vez sin ser forzada de manera estúpida.   
  
- Joven insensato!!! Controla lo que dices!!!  
  
- Eso mismo le digo yo a usted. - Contestó con el habitual tono frío y cortante que utilizaba en sus clases, como haciendo evidente quien era él, solo con el tono de su voz... Ron estaba empalideciendo.   
  
- Es gracioso te pareces mucho a... alguien que conozco....  
  
- A algún profesor??  
  
- Un profesor??? Cuenta, cuenta pequeño, a quién?  
  
Hermione miró pícaramente a su maestro, y se aclaró la garganta. Sus padres estaba trayendo la cena humeante a la mesa.  
  
- Por favor, Hermione, échanos una mano. Severus, puedes ayudarnos tu también??  
  
- Qué??? - Ron se levantó de la mesa. - Qué es esto!!!  
  
- Ronald Weasley por favor, no armes escándalos!!!  
  
- Mamá, pero....  
  
- Que le pasa a tu amigo, Hermione? - Preguntó el señor Granger, sin apartarse de lo que estaba haciendo, con una mueca de gracia en la cara.  
  
- No se.. Ron, sucede algo??? - Puso voz inocente, mirando con una alarmante inocencia a su exaltado amigo.  
  
- Él.... - señaló a Severus.  
  
- Qué pasa? - dijo él, fingiendo como sólo él sabía. - A quién señalas???  
  
- Tú... eres... Sna....??  
  
- Ron, por el amor de Dios, haz caso a tu madre, o es que quieres que no nos vuelvan a invitar tus amigos muggles...?  
  
- Arthur!!!   
  
- Lo siento Molly... Pero Ron, hazme caso de una maldita vez!!!!  
  
- ... papá... - Ahora su rostro tenía casi el mismo color que su pelo. Se sentó mirando a Hermione como si ésta le hubiese traicionado. Pero ella sólo mantenía una extraña sonrisa. Aquello formaba parte de su venganza. - De.. acuerdo  
  
- Hoy estas de lo más rarito, Ron, ni comparación con el otro día... - preguntó Hermione al levantarse para empezar a servir la cena, pero él no respondió. Es más permaneció durante el resto del tiempo, cabizbajo, y mudo.  
  
- Me pregunto que os traéis entre manos jovencitos.... Tal vez debería contarle a vuestros padres....  
  
- Contarnos algo?? - Se sorprendió la madre de Hermione. - Algo que no sepamos?? Vaya por Dios, Hortensia, no seas boba.  
  
- Tal vez nosotros seríamos los que deben contar algo, no? - Severus la miró fríamente, provocándole un escalofrío  
  
- Vaya, vaya, esta el día cargadito...- cambió de tema el señor Granger.   
  
- Es mejor que empecemos a cenar ya, vamos, comamos en paz... - sonrió con gesto incómodo la señora Weasley...  
  
- Cierto, fijaos, es ella la invitada y esta rogándoos compostura..  
  
- Cierto, Hale.... - dijo Severus  
  
- Por una vez me sigues en algo, jov...  
  
- Hale?? Es curioso, yo tengo una amiga que se llama Hale, sabes?  
  
- Hale Watson, verdad?? - continuó Hermione, animándose con el nuevo tema.   
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ron levantó un poco la vista, como sintiéndose aludido. Hortensia se había paralizado, con el tenedor clavado en una pierna de pollo. Estaba boquiabierta, y parecía como si la expresión de su rostro se hubiese mutado por completo. Algo más había sucedido. La mesa se vio envuelta en un flash, que finalizo cuando Severus bajó su varita. Fue algo decisivo. Cuando la luz se esfumo, los padres de Hermione aparecieron dormidos en sus respectivos sitios, y la señora Windbag... se estaba empezando a desenmascarar.   
  
Mientras los padres de Ron, observaban la escena entre asombrados y confundidos, Hale se quitó la peluca, que estaba ya "Peinada, revelando una bellísima melena castaña. Después, se quitó las lentillas verdes, revelando sus ojos marrones, y pronunciando unas palabras, paso la mano por la cara. Aquello era una demostración de magia muy fuerte, y sorprendió a Severus. Casi rozaba las artes oscuras...  
  
- Hale? Cómo es posible??  
  
- Veras.. - Incluso la voz dejo de ser desagradable - yo... - Severus... yo....  
  
- Le conoces??? - Hermione alzó demasiado la voz, casi sin querer.  
  
- Un momento, pero este es de verdad el profesor.. - comentó Arthur Weasley a su hijo, quien no contestó.   
  
- Yo a ella no. - Dijo con expresión muy seria y mirada inquisitiva.   
  
- Severus ya se que tu a mi... pero.. Yo.. desde hace tiempo... No recuerdas las reuniones de las nuevas generaciones, hace ya mas de 10 años?...   
  
- Qué reuniones, Severus?  
  
- Eh... mejor nos vamos, no os parece?? - Se apresuró a comentar la madre de Ron.   
  
- NO!! - Chilló Hermione. - Siento ser así pero por favor, debéis quedaros. Vuestro hijo tiene algo que deciros. 


	9. Cap 9

NDLA  
  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste. Recuperando el ultimo momento del capitulo anterior:  
  
--------------------------  
  
- Eh... mejor nos vamos, no os parece?? - Se apresuró a comentar la madre de Ron.   
  
- NO!! - Chilló Hermione. - Siento ser así pero por favor, debéis quedaros. Vuestro hijo tiene algo que deciros.   
  
- Como? - Ron y su madre preguntaron a la vez. Y se notaba a la legua quien estaba más preocupado.  
  
- Tu lo sabes muy bien, Ron. Por qué no lo cuentas?  
  
- Ron?... - Su padre le miraba serio, y 'el no recordaba haberle visto así nunca. Mezclaba la seriedad con la incomodidad, parecia hasta agresivo.   
  
- Vamos, Weasley, yo ya lo se, y tus padres aún no? Yo pensaba que se lo decias todo a tus padres....  
  
Los ojos de Ron se estaban llenando de lágrimas, que no podían salir. Estaba angustiado, tenía un nudo en el pecho. Sabía muy bien de que le estaban hablando. Se apretó contra el asiento, y miró a todas partes. A la cabizbaja Hale, a Hermione que cogía triunfalmente la mano de Severus, con una extraña expresión, a los padres dormidos de esta, y por último, a sus propios padres.  
  
- No puedo, Hermione, porfavor, no me hagas esto... -Su voz sonaba ahogada  
  
- Y que hay de lo que me hiciste tu mi? - Ella sonrió enseñando los dientes, de manera demente. No daba tanto miedo desde que descubrio ella sola la informacion sobre Nicolás Flamel. Estaba disfrutando de la venganza.  
  
- Hijo mío!! - Molly Weasley acababa de caer en la cuenta por si misma - Cómo has podido!?? Es tu amiga!!  
  
- Era - Puntualizó Severus, siendo confirmado con otra sonrisa en la cara de Hermione  
  
- Mamá, no es lo que parece!  
  
- Pero qué pasa? Ronald?  
  
- Señor Weasley.. su hijo, me ha violado.  
  
- No!!! Hermione, yo... no quería, yo no quería, de veras, yo... - Empezó a llorar como una niña  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY, COMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESO! ERES IMBÉCIL!!!?  
  
- Papá, yo...  
  
- Qué error hemos cometido contigo...  
  
- No mamá.... ninguno....  
  
- Y entonces como osas hacer cosas así! - Respondió como si estuviera a punto de pegarle.  
  
- NO SABES QUE PUEDES ENTRAR A AZKABAN POR ESO?  
  
- Mm.. Usted esta en el Ministerio, verdad, Señor Weasley? y su hijo irá a Azkaban...Tan joven...  
  
- Basta ya!!! Dejadme en paz!! No fue culpa mía!!!  
  
- Ah, no? Y de quién entonces? - contestó de nuevo Severus, poniéndose casi sobre él, como hcía en las clases, a punto de levantarle por la camisa.  
  
- Un momento, Snape, lo que mi hijo haya hecho no le da derecho a portarse así con él.- Apeló Arthur, pero hubo otra voz que les sacó de lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
- Que recuerdos me traes, Severus... - Era impresionante el cambio ente la odiosa Hortensia y la mujer tan bella que era Hale. Pero si el comportamiento no era fingido, la belleza servía de poco.  
  
- Aún no es tu turno, Hale. - La joven le mandó a callar, sin siquiera mirarla.  
  
- Qué te has creido, niñata? Te crees superior por tirarte a tu profesor de pociones? - sonrió con una mueca de indiferencia. Tenia cara de saber demasiadas cosas que Hermione no debería saber.  
  
-Vaya vaya... - Severus hizo una floritura y durmió ipso facto a todos los Weasley que habían allí esa noche. Ron se calló de su silla, y el señor Weasley, que se había levantado, cayó en plancha al suelo. Solo Molly se salvó de un buen golpe. - Me parece que has adelantado tu momento entonces. Tu sabes muchas cosas, verdad?  
  
- Ni te imaginas, Severus. - Se le acercó como una posesa, tirando todo lo que tenía sobre su regazo y golpeando a Hermione (deliberadamente), y le besó apasionadamente. Le resultó fácil apoderarse de ese cuerpo tan "menudo".  
  
-Suéltale! Puta!! - Hermione se sacó de una bota la varita, ya que Severus le dijo que se preparara para esa noche, y fue a apuntarla.  
  
Hale se separó de Severus, Y extendió su mano a Hermione  
  
- Expelliarmus!!!!! chilló, y Hermione se vió lanzada contra la pared. Se golpeó la espalda, expulsando un grito ahogado  
  
- Severus... Severus... no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para poderte tener asi junto a mí.. En verdad no esperaba poder tenerte ya jamás...  
  
- Déjame en paz! NO TE CONOZCO, Y PUNTO!   
  
- Pero tendremos tiempo de sobra! Mira, soy tan poderosa.. Y eso es gracias a ti....  
  
- Jamás! Maldita seas! Mira lo que le has hecho a Hermione! - La estudiante les miraba impotente, mientras que varios lagrimones sedeslizaban por sus mejillas. Pero estaba haciendo algo con la boca. Vocalizaba algo...  
  
- Y Qué mas da ella?. - Hale no se daba cuenta de que Severus intentaba observar a Hermione a toda costa. - A Partir de ahora estaremos solo tú y yo. Son sólo dos palabras, puedo matarla, y puedo llevarte a un sitio donde los dos tendremos tiempo de conocernos..   
  
Hermione, viendo que no estaba logrando nada vocalizando, tomó aire; el dolor había, mas o menos desaparecido. Alargó el brazo para recoger su varita, que no había caido lejos, y pronuncio tan fuerte como aún podía.  
  
- Desmaius! Que demonios.....!  
  
Parecía que Hale lo hubiese previsto, y de una manera sorprendentemente rápida, se transformó en una lechuza. Severus esquivo el rayo del hechizo, que acabo esfumandose en el aire. La lechuza habia intentado salir, pero todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas. Además, la luz de la lámpara del comedor la había deslumbrado, y empezó a ir sin dirección concreta, seguramente aturdida. Eso dio tiempo a la pareja para recuperarse.  
  
- Mierda, me lo temía! - Severus cogió su varita, escondida en el pantalón.  
  
- Joder, era animaga. Entonces asi se enteraba de todo! Yo pensaba que era una simple lechuza de correo... - Hermione recuperó del todo el aliento, una vez Severus la hubo ayudado a calmar el dolor con un hechizo. - Que hacemos?  
  
- Usa tu cerebro, Mione. Lo que debemos hacer es apuntar, y decir: DESMAIUS!... Mierda... - Intentó hacerlo para imprseionar a Hermione acertando a la primera, pero falló.   
  
- Desmaius! - Apuntó ahora Hermione. No tardó nada en pillar el concepto de lo que debía hacer. - Que rápida que es...  
  
- Desmaius!! - Severus falló de nuevo- Está atontada, pero por instinto no deja de moverse....  
  
- DESMAIUS!- Hermione empezaba a impacientarse  
  
- Desmaius!!  
  
- Desmaius!!!!!  
  
- Desmayuuuz.. joder!  
  
- Desmaius!!! - Hermione estaba cada vez mas enfadada, y se lo había tomado casi como algo personal. Pero observó que Severus le indicaba algo.  
  
- Ahora, los dos! DESMAIUS!!!!! - Se oyó un pataplof. Había vuelto a su forma humana justo antes de caer al suelo.   
  
- Accio Veritas Tremens! - Dijo ella. Habia planeado hacerlo mientras intentaba acertar en la lechuza.  
  
- Bien hecho, Hermione... ahora, abrele la boca, se lo voy a echar entero....  
  
- Seguro? Eso puede resultar muy fuere...  
  
- Te vas a rajar ahora? 


	10. Cap 10

NDLA  
  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.   
  
--------------------------  
  
- Mi garganta... qué me pasa?? Me siento como pastosa.... - El efecto del potente Desmaius, había desaparecido.  
  
- Vaya vaya vaya, veo que te has despertado al fin... Sevie, ven!  
  
- Qué me habéis hecho?  
  
- Veritas Tremens. Es una poción que hemos hecho entre nosotros dos... especialmente para ti.  
  
- Un simple suero de la verdad? Pretendéis asustarme con eso?  
  
- Vas a decir que no te asusta la idea? - Preguntó Hermione inocenteente- Podemos saberlo todo sobre ti y tu pasado.. no tienes nada que ocultar?  
  
- No, no me asus... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - El dolor en su garganta era terrible. Como si hubiese tragado agua hirviendo, como si miles de insectos le royeran la garganta. Las lágrimas empezron a asomar en sus lagrimales. - Qué es esto? - Su voz sonaba levemente más aguda  
  
- Veras, - empezó Hermione, hablando como cuando explicaba algo a sus compañeros en Hogwarts - La novedad de nuestro "Veritas Tremens", es, que cada vez que mientas (porque no impide que digas mentiras), te irá destruyendo las cuerdas vocales, con todas sus consecuencias. Ya sabes, sufriras al extremo. Es simple. Puedes arriesgarte a mentir, pero te puedes quedar muda, y, bueno, esa es una fácil opción, pero, ya has probado tu misma el dolor que se siente. Debes de estar loca para arriesgarte a mentir. - Intercambió una mirada dubitativa con Severus, como diciendo "Aunque me da que esta tía es capaz de eso"- Ah, el efecto de este suero, no para hasta que nosotros no lo queramos, y el efecto secundario en tus cuerdas vocales... segun la dosis que te hemos dado.. no pasará en 10 años. Eso es todo.   
  
- Qué te parece nuestro plan?   
  
- Me recuerda tanto a la época en que te conoci, Severus...  
  
- Mmmm... Eso. Veamos de qué le conoce. - Hermione se estaba poniendo muy celosa.  
  
Severus acercó una silla con el hechizo Accio, y se sentó a horcajadas en ella. Hermione, hizo lo mismo, pero sin usar magia. Los dos se enfrentaron a la bruja, que estaba atada a otra silla. Ahora estaban en el comedor de la casa de Severus, y habían dejado la otra cerrada con llave. Allí, el rpofesor de pociones había modificado las memorias de los padres de Hermione, para que no sospecharan nada al ver allí a los Weasley. En cambio, a estos, les hizo algo, para que, sin saber muy bien porqué, castigaran severamente a su hijo, que, ahora, tenía un sentimiento angustiante de culpabilidad, y una cierta y molestia dolencia en sus "partes masculinas".  
  
- Exactamente cómo me conociste.  
  
- Dos años antes de la caída de nuestro señor oscuro, yo me había unido a los mortífagos. Porque... Simpre me han atraido las fuerzas oscuras, y las había practicado, y dominado, con una maestría enorme. Eso me dijo Lucius Malfoy, quien me instó a hacerlo. Yo, quería más poder. Era nueva, y buscando una orientacion, me dijeron que asistiera a una de las reuniones que tu grupo solía mantener. Era también el de Lucius, y yo no sabía nada de quién más componía ese grupo.   
  
- Severus?...- A Hermione no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba oyendo. Pero observó que él seguía serio,serio, serio... le recordaba a los primeros días de su relacion... Cuando aún era tan frío.... No pareció oír que Ella le hablaba. Solo atendía al relato de Hale.  
  
- Aunque en verdad, dudo que ninguno más supiese qué personas estaban en su grupo. Lucius había hecho conmigo una excepción. Por eso tú... no me conoces.   
  
- Pero porqué te intereaste por mí?  
  
- Eres poderoso, Severus, eres poderoso, y genuino, eres tan.. tan... - Su cara se estaba iluminando, reviviendo "la gloria" de aquel tiempo pasado. Mientras, Hermione la miraba con ada vez más odio - Atrctivo, tu no sabes. Primero te convertiste en un ídolo, te tenía en más honra que Lord Voldemort, pero no podía soportar no saber cómo eras en verdad. Así que un día, al concluir una misión, te seguí a tu casa... Fue bastante difícil localizarte, puesto que te teletransportaste, pero transformé a mi mascota en una localizadora, y te encontré. Me acuerdo muy bien, porque de la emocion... la rompí, es decir, la maté... Pero me dio igual, y fui sin dudarlo hasta allí convertida en lechuza, justo para encontrarte en tu habitacion, desnudo, saliendo de la ducha... Bendecí ser animaga, por disfrutar de esa vision...  
  
- Siempre has sido una zorra, lo sabía!! - Hermione se puso de rodillas sobre la silla, enfadada como nunca antes.  
  
- Cálmate, Mione. Sigue, Hale. - Seveurs no advirtió la cara que puso su amante.  
  
- Repetí varias veces la jugada. Como tu solo veías una lechuza, ni te sorprendería. Entonces , ya había pasado bastante tiempo, decidí atreverme y hablar contigo. Demostrarte mi poder, porque juntos los dos, seríamos poderosísimos. Ademas, yo ya te amaba, y no te podia sacar de mi cabeza, y en una misión, te acuerdas, en casa de los Austin, aquella familia de Muggles con un hijo en Hufflepuff? Tu ibas a matar al padre, pero por alguna extraña razón, vacilaste. Bueno, en esos últimos meses, te estabas como moderando. No eras tan cruel como en un principio. VIendo eso, no lo dudé, y me exhibí. No te acuerdas?  
  
- Tu fuiste la que les quemó vivos, con sólo aquel movimiento de manos... y lo de los niños..  
  
- Si, con solo mover las mano, les reventé las cabezas... - Al decir eso, puso una cara de sadismo extremo, Y Hermione pegó un gritito de impresión. Estaba asustada de lo cruel que esa mujer debió haber sido. - No veas como me sentí al ver la reacción que tuvisteis cada uno. Y cómo se callaron tan depronto. Luego nos fuimos y dejamos que todo fuera pasto de las llamas.   
  
- Fuiste demasiado cruel. Dejaste a ese niño solo en el mundo...  
  
- Pero no fue maravilloso? Aunque viendo tu respuesta, comprendo que no me hubieses aceptado jamás...  
  
- Cierto. Jamás.  
  
- Pensé que eramos almas gemelas... Pero al menos.. no sentiste ningún interés por mi?  
  
- Un mago que solo usa sus manos, denota un poder increible. Pero aunque reconozco que eso me impresionó mucho, ser un mortífago y todo lo que eso implicaba, ya no era mi prioridad en ese momento.  
  
- Qué pasó entonces? - Preguntó al fin Hermione. - Porqué no llegasteis a estar juntos, porqué tu viniste a parar aquí?  
  
- Eso también quisiera saberlo yo... - Severus miró seriamente a Hermione, y luego miró de nuevo a Hale, quien sonrió de una manera tranquila, como sintiendoseredimida por la confesión.  
  
Hale entonces, hizo un gesto para hacer una pausa. Necesitaba aclarar su dolorida garganta. Costaba más hablar con las cuerdas lesionadas, y para haber dicho todo lo anterior, había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande. Hermione aprovechó para estirar los brazos, y Severus chasqueó el cuello de una manera un tanto desagradable.   
  
- Veras... - volvió a hablar al fin- no quería dar "el paso final", hasta bastante más tarde de mi exhibición. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo del joven Harry Potter, y me chafó los planes. Severus, te esfumaste, no te volví a ver, y pensé que te habían matado... Yo, huí, y me enrolé como lechuza para el servicio de correos. Quién podía sospechar de que en verdad era yo, una animaga?. Cuando todo pareció calmarse, busqué una vivienda, para empezar de nuevo, como otra persona. y mi nueva identidad muggle, así como el entorno donde me movía, fue la de Hortensia Windbag. Cambie de apariencia, para estar más segura... y así es como he pasado los años.. siempre pensando en tí...  
  
- Muy bonito, si. Y cómo demonios es que la madre de Ron te conocía, si dices que te ocultaste como maga.  
  
- Un error por mi parte, tal vez. Hace poco que volví a moverme por las zonas mágicas porque lo echaba de menos. Había pensado seguir llamandome Hortensia aunque saliera a ese entorno con mi verdadera apariencia, pero se me olvidó. Por suerte, nadie parecía acordarse de mi...  
  
- Ya veo. Eso es porque nadie te querría - se mofó Hermione.  
  
- Eso no es cierto! - AAAAAAAYY...  
  
- Entonces mientes, no?  
  
- NO MIent...arg... - Ahora si que no pudo contener las lágrimas, pero más bien de rabia que de dolor. -Hermione había insistido para torturarla un poco. Severus observó la reacción de la bruja, y profundizó en algo que necesitaba saber.  
  
- Había algo más por lo que querías estar conmigo...  
  
- ya.... - esa voz era ya muy ronca- ya te dije que pensaba que eramos almas gemelas... Pensé que tú estabas tan solo como yo....  
  
- Tu... buscabas mi felicidad? Y ENTONCES PORQUE HAS HECHO TANTO DAÑO A HERMIONE!!!! - Rugió Severus, que se levantó pateando la silla a un lado. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.  
  
- no podía perder mi oportunidad... -La interrogada intentó levantar la voz lo más posible, al ver que él se aproximaba.  
  
- Jamás obtendrás ningún cariño por mi parte, me oyes? - Se acercó a donde estaba ella, y se le encaró de manera muy amenazadora. - Ahora, dí que lo sientes!  
  
- Severus.... - Hermione comprendió el truco  
  
- no, porfavor....  
  
- DILO!!!  
  
- e... estoy arrepentida... AAAAAAAGH... - el grito sonaba con menos fuerza, pero la expresión de la cara denotaba mayor intensidad.  
  
- REPÍTELO!!  
  
- estoy.... arrepe.. pen...tida... IEEEEEE.... - mas bajo, más ronco, mayor expresión de dolor.  
  
- OTRA VEZ!!!  
  
-stoy... arrepn... t.... aaajj.... - Casi no sonaba ya nada pero la expresion de sufrimiento que tenía Hale, era incluso conmovedora. Hermione se sintió angustiada  
  
- UNA VEZ MAS... - Sonrió Severus, viendo como Hale abría la boca, incapaz de decir nada más.  
  
- Basta, Severus.-hermione se levantó.- Ya está, no podemos hacer nada más. Ya lo sabemos todo...  
  
- Finite Incantatem 


	11. Cap 11

NDLA -

NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.

11

Hubo un momento de silencio intenso despues de que Severus concluyera el hechizo. Hale parecía haber quedado tan muda, que hasta las lagrimas cargadas de ira que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas no provocaban sonido alguno. Hermione la observaba con una sonrisa de triunfo, y Severus en cambio, marchó a otra habitación sin mirar nada mas. Al ver esto, la bruja cerró los ojos, como si se quisiese rendir. 

Hermione se permitió acompañar a su amante a través de la puerta por la que había entrado. Solo había silencio y el ambiente se sentía vacío, como si no hubiese nada más que hacer. Habían cumplido ambos su venganza, pero Hermione no podía quedarse del todo a gusto.  
-Y ahora qué-preguntó. Él permanecía impasible. -Ya est�, lo hemos conseguido... Hale se ha llevabo su merecido. -Si... -se asomó por la puerta, para ver la silla en la que estaba atada la bruja...que ahora estaba intentando forzar la puerta para escapar.  
-Desmaius!

Se acercaron hasta la bruja que estaba de nuevo inconsciente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Hermione se balanceó y le pegó una patada en las costillas, sonriendo al ver como el cuerpo se doblaba. (aunque en verdad no dio tan fuerte como ella hubiese querido)  
-Te sientes mejor así-preguntó él, y vio la expresión negativa de la chica -Entonces, qué más necesitas?

No recibió respuesta, sino un beso apasionado como nunca antes ella se había atrevido a darle, que le empujó hacia atras. Él sólo pudo abrazarla y recibirlo, respondiendo con lo mismo. No pudo lucahr contra los ligerísimos dedos de la "niña" que,desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa muggle, y la abrió para dejar al descubierto su fina y pálida piel, que ahora se erizada con el tacto de los dedos fríos y decididos. Casi se quedaba sin aire, y se preguntaba si ella se sentiría igual de asfixiada. Una breve pausa confirmo la hipótesis. -Buf... señorita Granger... pero qué...-cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella estaba palpando su erección sobre el pantalón. No era normal, esa no podía ser ella, a quien siempre le había dado un poco de reparo iniciar ella el jugueteo, y hacer concretamente eso ue ahora estaba haciendo sobre el pantalón. Lo estaba mordiendo!  
Intentó separarse de ella, que le asía con demasiada fuerza, y le estaba haciendo erdadero daño al morderle, aunque fuese por encima del pantalón -Párate quieta-Ella no hablaba, sólo sonreía diabólicamente. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente, y la activó para darse cuenta de la verdad. En efecto no era su "preciada alumna". Era Hale!...

Gritó de rabia y dolor. Ella le había despojado de pantalones y calzoncillos, y ahora su boca besaba y lamía cada centímetro posible, pero él no podía soportarlo ni permitirlo. Miró hacia el bulto del cuerpo de la otra bruja, tirado en el suelo. Parecia estar volviendo en sí, y se palpaba las costillas con expresión de dolor. Luego se miró las manos, y la ropa, notablemente asustada. Se tocó la garganta, e intentó vocalizar algo. Ningún sonido llegó al aire. Miró horrorizada entonces, lo que Hale, ahora con su apariencia, estaba haciéndole a su hombre, pero supo darse cuenta de que lo mejor sería mantenerse en el sitio, haciendo parecer que seguía tumbada en el suelo sin consciencia e lo que pasaba. Nada más, que sus ojos habían quedado abiertos.

Severus se retorcía intentando liberarse, pero sin poder evitar sentir el placer que la mujer le estaba provocando. Supuso que aquello era algún tipo de violación. Intentaba no sentirse excitado, mentalizarse de que esa mujer en verdad no era Hermione, en definitiva, interrumpir de forma radical sus ganas de seguir adelante con el juego, pero aquello que tanto había temido antes, ese gatillazo que ahora necesitaba, no llegaba. Entre espasmos que indicaban que iba a llegar el momento, logró zafarse de ella y pegarle una patada en la barbilla. Desde donde estaba, Hermione hizo un gesto que indicaba que no le gustaba la manera en que acababa de tratar su cuerpo.

Hale no se desmayó estya vez, le miró tremendamente fúrica, y se limpió la boca con una mano. Habló, usando la voz que le proporcionaba el cuerpo que había ursurpado. No sabía que Hermione había vuelto en sí tan pronto.  
-No te gustaba lo que te estaba haciendo-su voz parecía la de una seguidora fanática de alguna religión, intentado satisfacer a su Dios. -No es lo que siempre te hago? Por qué esta vez me has echo esto-Severus leyó de nuevo su mente y comprendió lo que pasaba por su mente perturbada.  
-Mione, parece mentira que no sepas que mis reacciones... son... impredecibles -Ah, claro... le tumbó en el suelo de un empujón y se puso sobre él. Sin consideración alguna, rasgó la camisa jnto con el top-sujetador, y volvió a lanzarse sobre el para intentar robarle otro beso.  
-No me apetece seguir más.-El movimiento fue lo suficientemente rápido para conseguir que la bruja se diese contra el suelo, rompiéndose al instante la nariz. Volvió a ver que Hermione se alarmaba desde su posición.  
-Imbécil-Ahora sí se había enfadado, dejando que la sangre fluyese hasta bajar, goteando sobre el pecho desnudo -Quieres matarme-sus manos se retorcían, como intentando no ser usadas. -Matarte-se dio cuenta del detalle.

El cuerpo que ahora ocupaba Hale, era el de Hermione y viceversa. Había hecho un hechizo muy poderoso, de artes oscras, en el que había intercambiado sus almas. Olvidaba el hecho de lo poderosa que era la bruja a la que se enfrentaban, que podía efectuar complicados hechizos sin necesidad de pronunciar nada, ni usar la varita, sólo con sus manos. Segurmanete lo efectuó justo antes del Desmaius. Si quería acabar con ella, debía matar al cuerpo de Hermione, sin dejarla posibilidad de que su alma volviese a su antiguo cuerpo, ya muerto. Hale se habría marchado, pero la joven quedaría atrapada en el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Sin poder hablar. Con su secreto revelado, y cun sus padres, en la casa de al lado. Tenía que pensar un modo de arreglar aquello, y pronto. pero él que sabía tanto de defensa contra artes oscuras, se sentía.. incapaz de hallar el cómo. 


	12. Cap 12 El Final

NDLA -

NO soy JR K ROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.

-

12

Qué podía hacer en una sensación como aquella? La presión le había nublado la mente y había parecido congelar el tiempo mientras el pensaba qué podía hacer. Se miró la mano, y vio el anillo que ella le había regalado en navidades; miró de nuevo a la "falsa hermione", y a la verdadera tendida, fingiendo no sentir nada, pero mirándole desesperadamente, desde el suelo y sin poder hablar con aquel cuerpo. Cómo revertir los efectos de un hechizo que él no conocía?

Sus instintos actuaron de forma fulminante rápida. No podía dañar más el cuerpo de su alumna, ya le había roto la nariz. Se quitó el anillo, sin que lo viese Hale, y se acercó a ella, siguiéndole la corriente. -No, bonita, no quiero matarte. -La cogió de la barbilla, y lanzó con fuerza el anillo al interior. -Solo quiero dejarte sin sentido!

Al instante, la bruja se llevó las manos a la garganta. No lo esperaba y se estaba ahogando, atragantada con el anillo. Hermione que desde donde estaba, se sintió alarmada por lo que él había hecho, pronto comprendió. Mientras la otra hacíoa espasmos, y emitía horribles ruidos que indicaban que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, Severus, sin preocuparse siquiera por volverse a poner la ropa, corrió hacia su erdadera amante, y le explicó rápidamente la situación. Ella se quedó seria, y su mente acabó de completar el plan que debían seguir. Pero cómo decirselo? Quedaba poco tiempo. Hale se había quedado quieta, y estaba poniendose morada por la falta de oxígeno. Hermione se levantó, y le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a aquel cuerpo. Con la mirada indicó a Severus que la siguiera la corriente. Corrió a la cocina, y cogió un cuchillo enorme.

Volvió, y se paró frente a su antiguo cuerpo, ahora ocupado por el otro alma, esperando que se ahogase del todo. Al instante, "Hale" parecío desfallecer. Sus ojos estaban sin brillo, casi secos, ni llororos ni nada. La cara estaba morada y pálida. La boca entreabierta, y la cabeza ladeada. El "profesor" corrió a medir el pulso. en efecto, no había latido. Se entretuvo viendo confuso el cuerpo muerto de Hermione, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su lado. Ahora el cuerpo que estaba a punto de morir, era el de Hale. hermione se había cortado las venas, y justo en el momento en que él volvió a verla, se había clavado el cuchillo directamente en el corazón. Había apretado los ojos, lo de las venas había sido una tonta tentativa, y ahora la sangre manaba de las tres heridas. Enseguida, cayó al suelo. la puñalada había sido letal.

Rápidamente Severus lanzó un hechizo al aire, para "visualizar las almas. La de Hale, no aparecía, pero Hermione parecía perdida. Ella siempre había estudiaado, que las almas de los suicidas quedaban atrapadas en el mundo, y confiaba poder tener dominio, pero tenía poco tiempo. Buscó su cuerpo antiguo, y entró en él. No podía, había algo que la impedía entrar. Se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, e hizo algo que había arendido de sus padres, aquél método muggle. Hizo como si presionase su cuerpo y con la mano señaló como si algo saliese de su boca.

Él comprendió, y rápidamente cogió el cuerpo de Hermione y le hizo la famosa "Maniobra de Heimlich" muggle. En efecto, el anillo salío despedido, y que emitía un sonido extraño, al expulsar el último aire. en ese momento, el alma aprovechó para precipitarse y volver en sí. La tumbó y le hizo el boca a boca, junto con varios golpaes en su pecho. En unos minutos, vio que movía sus dedos, y que el efecto del otro hechizo, desaparecía. Ya no quedaban almas en el aire. -Ah-gritó ella, volviendo en sí, y recuperando el aliento. -Dios mío.  
-Mione-él la abrazó, al fin tranquilo. -qué ha pasado con la zorra esa?  
-No ha podido hacer nada, su alma se ha ido del todo. Al infierno.  
-Lo has visto?  
-En cuanto sentí que me moría en aquel otro cuerpo.  
-Por favor, granger, estás loca, y si hubiese salido mal y te hubiese perdido del todo? No sé de donde has sacado el valor... -su voz era más reprochadora que alegre.  
-Tan sólo quería volver a tu lado...eso es más que valor...es el sentido por lo que he nacido -Mione.. -la abrazó, como si fuese lo más preciado de su vida. -Busquemos ese anillo de nuevo, vale?

Llegado el día uno de septiembe, ambos habian preparado sus maletas con gran pesar. Disfrutaron los últimos días, con paz y más amor de que hubiesen expresado anteriormente. En cuanto "El tío de Seve" les fue a buscar, en un coche m,odificado con magia, y entrar dentro al acomodar sus equipajes, Él se tomó la poción de color morada, y lentamente se transformó en el hombre adulto que era. Se miraron apenados. -Qué será ahora de vosotros, Severus-preguntó Dumbledore -Puede que sigamos actuando, como hicimos el año pasado.. miró tiernamente a su dulce niña -Pero a partir de ahora, pasaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.  
-En el colegio y en erano.  
-Y en las navidades.  
-Juntos.

-Pero este año me podrías subri las notas.  
-Será posible!.. VEINTE PUNTOS MENOS! 


End file.
